Draco and Hermione, years 1-7
by meenah150
Summary: A summary of what happens each year. Dramione.
1. First Year

**A little fanfic based on this lovely couple :)**

**I'm not one of those people who ship Draco/Pansy, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione or Harry/Draco. I ship the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince.**

* * *

**First Year:**

They had met on the train on their way to Hogwarts. Hermione Granger was entering through each room on the train looking for Neville Longbottom's toad. She went into a room which held a boy with platinum blond hair, a slightly chubbier boy, and a shorter boy.

She slid the door open.

"Excuse me, have you guys seen a toad?" Hermione asks the three boys.

"No, we haven't" The blond boy replied.

Hermione was about to leave when,

"Wait. What is your name?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle" Draco replies, pointing to each boy.

"Nice to meet you, boys. I gotta go keep searching. See you at Hogwarts!" Hermione said as she closed their door and went to the next room.

They had arrived at the platform, and met up with Rubeus Hagrid. Each first year got on a boat, and they traveled to the castle.

They were met up with Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. As she went inside, Draco spoke.

_"So it's true then! What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe, and Goyle" Draco says as he pointed to each of the boys. "And I'm Malfoy." he walks in front of Harry and faces him. "Draco Malfoy."_

_He hears a snicker and looks at the boy next to Harry. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He turns his attention back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco takes out his hand for Harry to shake._

_Harry looks at his hand then looks at him. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco looks at him dumbfounded. He stares at the rest of the students and his eyes land on Hermione. He smiles a little before he goes back into line and enters the Great Hall with everyone else._

They all wait for the results. Hermione is called up first. "Okay, relax" Hermione says to herself. "Mental, that one" Draco hears Ron say.

_"Gryffindor!"_ The hat announces. Draco and Hermione look at each other and they smile.

_"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall calls out._

_Draco heads up the steps. Before the hat touches his head, it screams, "Slytherin!"_

He smiles then looks at Hermione again. He sees her smiling at him.

The rest of the sorting goes by.

First year continues and Draco and Hermione end up as enemies, as Hermione makes friends with Ron and Harry. In desperate need, Draco ends up getting them and himself into trouble, and they wound up in the Forbidden Forest. Draco partners up with Harry as Ron and Hermione are partnered up. Draco follows Harry and Fang into the Forest, but stops suddenly as he sees a dark cloak hovering over a dead unicorn. He runs off, finding Hagrid.

It ends up being Voldemort's weak body.

Draco and Hermione both go home for Christmas, relieved that they wouldn't have to see each other until the New Year.

They return, and Hermione, Ron and Harry face more trouble as they face a three-headed dog. They hop into the door, and they pass by a series of dangerous scenes. They get to the Wizards Chess board and they play a game of Wizards Chess. In the end, Harry goes to get the Stone as Hermione brings Ron into the infirmary.

Draco hears what happens and couldn't help but be concerned. He sees Hermione walking to her common room and he stops her.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" he asks her softly.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Hermione replies. They awkwardly say bye to one another and then they head back to their respective common rooms.

Gryffindor ends up winning the House Cup.

Draco and Hermione hop onto the train, eager to get home. They can't wait to see what second year will bring.


	2. Second Year

**I feel like I didn't memorize this movie as well as I did with the others, so I had to re-watch it haha. But now that I have, here is Dramione in year 2! Enjoy! Italics are straight from the movie.**

* * *

**Second Year:**

They were standing in the bookstore where Gilderoy Lockhart was holding a book signing. They stood side by side on the stairs, watching Harry and listening to Draco's father, Lucius, talk nasty of him.

Lucius and Draco both left the bookstore, but not before Draco spoke to Harry. Hermione noticed that his voice had gotten much deeper from first year.

They both back onto Platform 9 and 3/4, anxiously waiting to get back onto the train and head to their favorite place, Hogwarts.

Draco was giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and gave his father a hug. Hermione did the same, only she hugged both of her parents.

They went onto the train and headed towards their friends.

They arrived at Hogwarts and went to the Great Hall, only for it to be disturbed by Ron and Harry's late entrance.

The school year slowly went by.

Ron and Hermione were outside studying when she saw Harry in his Quidditch uniform. She noticed that the Slytherin team was approaching them, and she and Ron listened.

_"Where do you think you're going, Flint?" Wood said._

_"Quidditch practice" Flint replied easily._

_"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today"_

_"Easy Wood, I've got a note" Flint replied, handing him the note._

_"Uh oh, I smell trouble" Ron said to Hermione. They head towards the crowd._

_Oliver opened the note and read it out loud. "'I, Professor Snape, hereby give the Slytherin team permission only the need to practice their new seeker.' You've got a new seeker? Who?"_

_Draco stepped out of the crowd._

_"Malfoy?" Harry said, surprised._

_"That's right. That's not all that's new this year" Draco said smugly, as he boastedly held his new broom._

_"Those are new Nimbus 2001's!" Ron exclaimed. "How did you get those?"_

_"A gift from Draco's father." Flint said._

_"See Weasley, unlike some, my father could afford the best." Draco said, smirking._

_"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione said._

_Draco approached her and gave her a hard look. "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood"_

Hermione was about to cry as soon as she heard that word come out of his mouth. From then on, she hated him.

On Halloween, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to their Common Room when they encountered a wall. Written in blood, it said _"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."_ Everyone from Hogwarts gathered around, and, Draco leading Slytherin, he read out the message and turned to the trio. _"You'll be next, mudbloods"_ he said, giving them a dirty look. Everyone was told to go back to their dorms after.

The school year continued to pass by.

Hermione asked Professor McGonagall if she could tell the class the Chamber of Secrets. Draco looked at her interestingly for a moment before turning his attention back to McGonagall. She looked at all the students, which consisted of houses Gryffindor and Slytherin, and gave in.

_"Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over 1000 years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age - Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, 3 of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously, one did not."_

_"Three guesses who" Ron said._

_"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words, purebloods."_

Draco turned to Hermione and looked at her pointedly. Hermione looked back and gave him a dirty look.

_"Unable to persuade the others," McGonagall continued, "he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as The Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly, before departing, he sealed it, until that time, his own true heir would return to the school. The heir alone, would be able to open the chamber, and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."_

_"Muggleborns" Hermione said._

_McGonagall pointed to her with her wand, indicating that she was correct. "Well, naturally the school's been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."_

_"Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?" Hermione asked her._

_"The chamber is said to be home to something that only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster."_

After finding out the story, the trio was then to set on finding out where the chamber was located. Hermione went to the library one day, and was looking through books when she found a piece of parchment. She grabbed it, and then suddenly froze. She was found later and was escorted to the hospital wing, where she was declared petrified.

Although he hated the muggleborn, Draco could not help but feel a bit guilty. So after hours, when everyone went to bed, he would sneak out and head to the hospital wing. He sat by Hermione's bed and stared at her.

He didn't know what he was doing here. He was a _Malfoy _for Merlin's sake! Shaking his head, he went back to his dorm and fell asleep.

Soon, Harry saved Hogwarts once again by defeating the basilisk and saving Ginny Weasley. He destroyed Tom Riddle's diary, not knowing it's actually a horcrux. Hermione came back to Great Hall and was greeted warmly by her best friends.

Draco looked at her and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

They departed Hogwarts again and separated their ways. They couldn't wait to start their third year.


	3. Third Year

**Here is year three! :) Italicized quotes are directly from the film.**

* * *

**Third Year**

Hermione met up with Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan at the Leaky Cauldron. She and Ron met up in her room, making small talk about the upcoming year. Then, Ron started talking bad about her cat, Crookshanks. They were so busy arguing that they almost didn't notice Harry. Luckily, Ron stopped the argument as soon as he noticed his other best friend.

They traveled to Hogwarts together, and without much luck, they wound up sitting in the same compartment as a professor. Hermione noticed it was Professor Lupin, and she wondered what subject he was going to be teaching at Hogwarts.

The train suddenly stopped, and dementors came on board to look for Sirius Black. Unfortunately, the door to their compartment slid open and they began to hurt Harry. Luckily, professor Lupin woke up and banished them away with a spell. Hermione woke Harry up, and Harry was given chocolate.

They arrived at Hogwarts and were seated in the Great Hall. The Hogwarts choir sang as a welcome, and then Dumbledore began speaking.

_"Potter! Potter!"_ Draco whisper-yelled out to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron turned to him.

_"Is it true you fainted?"_ Draco asked, smirking. His friend pretend fainted beside him. _"I mean, you actually fainted?"_

_"Shove off, Malfoy"_ Ron told him. Draco and his friend started laughing.

The feast ended and the students headed off to bed.

Their first lesson was Divination, and Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age, used the Time Turner that McGonagall provided for her and magically appeared in the class. Class ended and the trio were headed to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

The class, which was shared with the Slytherins, headed off to the forest with Hagrid. There, Draco started taunting the Gryffindors.

_"I think they're funny"_ Hermione said, turning to Harry and Ron. Draco heard her and continued on.

_"Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait til my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."_ Draco and Crabbe start laughing.

_"Shut up, Malfoy"_ Harry says, approaching them.

_"Oohhh"_ Slytherins said.

Draco walked up to Harry, about to tell him off, when ...

_"Dementor dementor!"_ Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors turned around. The Slytherins started laughing and they wore their hood, taunting them.

Hermione gave Draco a dirty look and told Harry to ignore him.

The class went on and Draco, trying to be brave and fearless, walked up to Buckbeak, only to get injured by the creature.

He wound up in the hospital wing, where he got bandaged and then headed into the Great Hall.

_"Does it hurt badly, Draco?"_ his fellow housemate, Pansy asked him.

_"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself pretty lucky. Another minute and I could've lost my arm"_ he tells her.

The winter arrives and the third years are set to head into Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron go off on their own to see the Shrieking Shack, when they were interrupted by Draco.

_"Well, well, look who's here. You two shopping for your new dream home? Big grab for you, isn't it Weaselbee? Don't your family sleep in one room?" _Draco asks, smirking.

_"Shut your mouth, Malfoy"_ Ron says, uninterested.

_"Ooh, not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time to teach Weaselbee how to respect his superiors"_ Draco tells his friends, getting ready for a fight.

_"Hah, hope you don't mean yourself!"_ Hermione says, stepping in.

_"How dare you talk to me! You filthy little mudblood"_ Draco tells her. He gets hit by a snowball, and he and his friends wounds up getting dragged around. They end up running away from the invisible person, Ron and a laughing Hermione.

"Her laugh sounds so cute .. wait why am I thinking this?!" Draco says to himself as he runs away.

School goes by, and Hermione finds out that Draco told Lucius about Buckbeak. She, Ron and Harry were heading down to see Hagrid when they come across Draco spying on Hagrid and Buckbeak.

_"Ah, come to see the show?"_ Draco says delightfully.

_"You, you foul loathsome evil little cockroach!"_ Hermione says angrily, taking out her wand and pointing it towards his neck.

_"Hermione, no! He's not worth it!"_ Ron cries out.

Hermione stares at Draco a little more, glad that he was whimpering underneath her. She slowly lowers down her hand, and turns around. She hears Draco laugh and turns around again, only to punch him in the face. The three Slytherin boys end up running away.

_"That felt good"_ Hermione says happily.

_"Not good, brilliant"_ Ron says in shock.

They run off to see Hagrid, only to get in trouble with the Whomping Willow, where they see Sirius, Remus, Snape and Peter come together. Ron ends up in the hospital while Hermione and Harry try to set things right with the use of her time turner.

Hermione and Harry come across her punching Malfoy again. "I feel bad for punching him .. wait what am I saying? He deserves it!" Hermione thought angrily. She pushed away her thoughts and they proceeded to save Buckbeak and Sirius. In the end, they come back into the hospital wing.

The next day, Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room alone until she felt someone pull her arm. She faced the person, and it was none other than Draco.

"I can't believe you punched me!" Draco said angrily.

"You deserved it! How dare you tell your father about Hagrid and Buckbeak!" Hermione replied.

"The oaf deserves it!"

"No he doesn't! Buckbeak is free now!"

"What?! How do you know?"

"Let's just say I have connections." Hermione replied smugly.

Hermione was about to walk away when Draco pulled her in again.

"I'm not done talking to you yet"

"Well I am. Now if you'll exc-"

Hermione was cut off with Draco's lips on hers. She was shocked and then ended up giving in, kissing him back.

They broke apart.

"No one should know this happened" Draco said quietly.

"Agreed."

They separated their ways, thinking about the kiss they just experienced.

"Why did I do that?" Hermione and Draco both thought.

The end of third year arrived, and Hermione and Draco hopped onto the express, heading home.

* * *

**Whoa. They kissed! :O**

**Review if you can :) it'll make me happy!**


End file.
